Regarding methods of initially charging an inverter from a power source via an input transformer, conventionally methods to use a current limiting resistor or a current limiting reactor were employed. However, from the viewpoint of compactification and cost reduction of an apparatus, methods of switching on the power source to charge the inverter directly without using these parts for initial charging have been employed.